The Crimson and the Fishermen
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil while exploring finds a village hidden in fog. There he meets his future second knight Catherine.


**The Crimson and The Fishermen**

 **Part 1: Somewhere on the border of Britain and Ireland**

I am on my own this time as I am journeying the world. Yin, Nivana, and Lilian I ordered to stay behind so they can have a break. Lilian did not want to leave my side; it was kind of painful watching her cry as I left. "This fog is thick," I comment is. "It's almost magic infused. This could prove to be very interesting." I continue through the fog. I hear foot steps running around me. "I see I am surrounded." I sigh as I keep walking. I stop and look around. "Yep this fog is magic; my interest in what is hiding continues to grow."

"This man is strange," I hear a voice in the fog say.

"He figured out the secret of the fog," another voice says.

"What do we do with him then?" a third voice asks.

"We should talk to the elder first," the first voice says.

"Good idea," the second voice says. I hear them run away. I sit down and close my eyes. I cross my legs and start to meditate.

"The chi in this place is different," I say to myself. "This whole area is changed my magic. I find it interesting but also beautiful. Whoever these people are they are very skilled with this magic." I laugh. "There I go again." I hear footsteps come towards my location after awhile.

"Is this the man?" an older sounding man asks.

"Yes," the first guy from before says. "He figured out the secret behind the fog."

"I wouldn't go there," I say. "I just know it's magic and that whole area is enchanted with magic. So I am guessing your people are hiding something important, also that your people have been blessed by a god which allows you to live in peace from the outside world. I really don't care about whatever you are hiding. I am just journeying around the world looking for strong people to join my team."

"What does this team of yours do?" the older man asks.

"We work to find peace," I say. I open my eyes and stand up. "I assume you already know I am not human. I work toward peace so that there can be a bright future for everyone, so that no one has to suffer from the pain that this chaotic world brings."

"You talk big," the older man says. "Prove to me that speak the truth." I sigh. I close my eyes and my wings appear.

"He is a demon," the younger man says. "We need to kill him."

"I am a devil get your facts right," I say. "I don't care about your artifacts. They are useless to me and I don't care about money."

"We should kill him elder," the young man says.

"Shut up boy," the older man says and walks closer to me. "He is a devil; he could easily kill us all. I can tell he is very skillful. Did you not notice his swords? He never even went for them." He comes into my vision. "Besides I heard about a family of devils who are very powerful but not malicious like the rest."

"The Gremory family," I say. "The Crimson devils, I was raised by them since I was baby." He older man looks over me and he nods.

"We are bringing him to the village," he says. He hands me an amulet.

"I figured as much," I say. "The amulet allows people of your village to travel to the village while anyone without it would be lost or find themselves back where they started." The older man nods and we head for the village. My wings disappear. We arrive at the village. I stop and stand there in shock as I look around. "This place is beautiful. It's modern but has an old fishing village feel to it. I assume you only use technology as a last resort. You prefer older methods and magic."

"You are oddly good at figuring things out," the older man comments.

"Truthfully I was being trained as a war commander before I was exiled," I say. "So I analyze everything but I see the beauty in it now more than see its destruction." I look around. "I think I better be more truthful soon." I turn to the older man. "I assume you will need to meet with a council of sorts to decide what to do with me. When that time comes for you all to tell me, then I will tell you all who I am, since I believe this place can keep my secret safe." I smile.

"I see," the older man says. He turns to the young man. "Take him to the training field. I believe this man will prove to be helpful to our soldiers." The young man tries to protest but changes his mind. I follow him to this training field where people are trying in different fighting styles. I sit down and watch them.

"I can already see a problem with the ones using melee weapons," I say. "There footing for their stances is not solid enough. It either needs to be more solid, it's too loose. Also their grip needs to be better, it's not firm enough. The weapon can be easily knocked out of their hands with that." I look over to the people training with swords. "Let's see how these work out." I watch the duels and sigh. "They are so sloppy except that one." I point to a ginger haired girl with a large sword wiping the floor with the people see keeps facing. "Who is that girl?"

"That is Catherine," the man says. "She is the only woman and because of that she workers harder to prove herself." I stand up and walk to her direction. Everyone stops and looks at me. I walk up to her.

"How about you duel someone with more skill?" I ask.

"Who might that be?" she asks as she wipes off her forehead. "If you are offering don't make me laugh." I laugh.

"Lovely a fiery ginger," I say. "You must be part Irish." I turn to the guy. "Do you have a proper battlefield?" he shakes his head. "Then I apologize in advance then." I pull out my sword and step back. I signal for her to attack first. She charges forward and swings down. I dodge to the side and smile. She looks at me and lifts up her sword. She swings again and I block it. I smile and she glares. She pulls her sword back and jumps back. I get back into my stance and notice people are gathering around to watch. She charges forward again and swings downward. I block it but angle my sword so her sword slides down into the ground.

"You more skilled than I thought but you are weaker than me," she says and lifts her sword up. She swings and I block her. I sigh. I hit her in the chest with the handle of my sword. She staggers back and coughs.

"You have some skill but you are too prideful," I say. She glares at me. "You know what hit me with your best shot."

"Are you mocking me?" she asks with an angry tone.

"Just do it," I say. She charges forward and swings down. I reach up and block her attack with my hand. Her eyes go wide in shock. "Really that's it?" I sigh and hit her in the chest with the back of the handle. She falls to her knees coughing. "You rely too much on overwhelming power so it leaves you with many openings. Keep your eyes on your opponent and keep your cool. Getting upset will cloud your judgment and you will make mistakes."

"I don't need you advice," she says.

"You should take it to heart," I say. "If you don't then you will die."

"I don't care," she says.

"Catherine, give our guest some respect," the older man says as he walks up. "Now for introductions, I am the elder of the fishing village. I am George." He turns and holds his hand out. "This is the rest of the council."

"Hello," they say.

"I am Cartil," I say as I bow. I turn to Catherine and hold my hand out to help her up. She knocks my hand away and gets up. She walks away.

"Do not mind her," George says. "She has been like this since for a long time. Her parents went missing years ago." I sigh. "Come this way." We walk to a lodge and they sit a table. I stand in the middle of the room facing them.

"It almost feels like a trial," I comment. "Anyway like I said, I am just in search of people that can help bring peace to the world. I understand that you are cautious and would want to watch me. I don't care about the artifact you have that helps your village."

"You are a devil so how can we trust you?" the old woman asks. I smile as my hair slowly turns crimson red and my eyes flicker to blue. They are amazed and shocked at what they are seeing. I step closer.

"My full name is Cartil Gremory," I say. "My older brother is the Devil king Lucifer. No one is supposed to know this secret but since you are village of secrets hidden behind a thick fog then I can be myself here." They talk with each other and I look outside. I walk closer to the window. "You may have a problem. The fog is lightening up." They run over the window.

"Someone has taken the artifact," George says. "We need to recover it quickly." I open the window and look at them.

"I will go on ahead," I say. "You may have a traitor. I will do what I can." I jump out the window and take off after I sense the enemy. I see a group of men hold an orb. I hide and watch them. "I can't rush in yet." I look them over and make a note of the weapons. The young man from earlier comes into sight and I sigh. I hear running from a direction and I see Catherine charge into the group of men. She took out one because of her sneak attack but they know she is there.

All but the leader and the traitor draw there weapons. I watch her fight; she starts off more cautious and watches their movements. She blocks a few attacks from them and counters when needed. She isn't a complete brute. One of them manages to hit her and I notice her anger start surfacing. She becomes more reckless as the more damage she takes. I place my hand on my face. She falls to her knees after the last attack. I notice they got for the killing blow so I dash into the group. I block the attack with my arm and punch the guy. He flies back into a wall. "I don't need your help," she says. "I was doing fine without you."

"What did I tell you?" I ask. "Keep cool and so you can see watch your opponent better."

"Shut up," she says angrily. "Stop getting in my way." I sigh.

"Just sit there and watch a master work," I say as I pull out my sword. I smile and get into ready position. I look at the group of men. "Come lets dance." They charge at me and I block their attacks. I dash behind one of them and slash his back. Another one spins around and attacks me. I pull out another sword and block his attack. A third man moves to attack me and I flip backwards over him. I slash at his back. I land on my feet and duck as another attack comes. I sweep my leg dripping him. He staggers forward and impales himself on his own sword as he trips.

The rest of the guys charge in and I block with one sword. I counter attack with my other sword and send a shockwave out blasting them backwards. I turn to their leader. "You have skills," he says. "I have what I came for now I should take my leave." He opens up a teleportation circle and turns to leave.

"Do you really think I am going to let you leave?" I ask. "I don't think so." Point my finger at him and fire a crimson beam at the circle. The circle disappears and he turns back to me. I smirk. "For a leader you sure are a coward." He places the orb in a pouch and pulls out his sword. I dash forward and swing at him. He blocks and I swing with my other sword. He jumps back. He dashes to the side. He stops and spins then launches at me. I block his attack. I tilt my blocking sword slightly as spin into an attack with my other one. This causes him to fall forward and I slash his arm. He jumps away from me and looks at his arm.

"Well that was annoying," he says as he rips up a cloth and wraps it around his wound. I see a flash as Catherine charges forward to him. He quickly blocks her attack and punches her chest. She falls down. "It's rude to interrupt a duel of swordsman." I drop one of my swords and get into the ready. "Stupid girl." He comes down with his sword and I dash forward. He screams in pain and looks at his arm. "Where is my arm?" I turn to him and toss his arm to the side.

"You really are too slow," I say. I walk up to him and grab his neck. I look into his eyes. "Do you fear death yet?"

"Never," he says. I smirk and my wings appear.

"How about now?" I ask.

"What are you?" he asks.

"I am a devil," I say. "Normally I would have had fun fighting with you but you are just plan annoying." I lift him into the air. "I was wrong you are not the leader. You are a lackey." I place the point of my sword to his chest. I slowly push forward. I lower him down and grab the pouch. I place it on the ground. I reach inside his pockets and find a small book. I pull out. I smile and slide my sword out of his chest. He falls over. I place the book in my pocket and walk over to the traitor. He is cowering. I grab the rope off my belt and tie him up. I look at Catherine and sigh. I walk over to a rock and sit down. "You have so much potential Catherine. I hate to see you waste it."

"Shut up," she says and looks away. I pull out book and read what's in it. I read some interesting information. As I am going through the information the council walks up with some soldiers. They look around.

"It seems the battle is over," George says.

"I tried to wait," I say. "The orb is in the pouch and the traitor is hanging over in the tree over there." I point at the tree. I close the book and get down off the rock. I walk up to the council. "I have something I must do now. Their leader did not appear." I open up a teleportation circle. "Can I have 2 of those amulets please?"

"What are they for?" George asks.

"Rescue mission," I say. He nods and hands me 2 amulets. "Thank you." I disappear.

 **Part 2: Unknown location**

I appear in what looks to be a cave. I sneak up to a wall and look around. I see people loading things onto boats. It's a mix of boxes and cages with humans in them. "Slave traitors," I say to myself. There are more people here than I expected. I look around for their leader. I spot him over by a table going over a map. "I see they were going to use the orb to hide while they sailed away." I kneel down on the floor and create a summoning circle. A snake appears and looks at me. "I need you to get the bite all the bad guys but their leader." He nods and slithers away. "Good boy."

I watch as bad guys to the ground after they get bitten. The leader looks up and looks around. "What is going on?" he asks. I walk out and smile. "Who the hell are you?"

"The man who is going to kill you," I say and pull out my sword. I dash forward and slash at him. He blocks with his sword. I laugh and he blasted back into the wall. He falls to his knees. He stands up and looks at me. I dash forward and slash at him again. He tries to block but I slash his arm and chest. He falls back to his knees. "You humans are so boring to fight." I kneel down and grab his keys. I stand back up and walk away. "The church fights better than you." I open different cages. "Everyone get on the boat." The snake slithers up and I smile. "You may go home now." the snake disappears. I get onto the boat. I carefully maneuver it out of the cave.

 **Part 3: Back at the Village**

I have sailed through the fog and I am nearing the dock. I slowly come along side the dock and they people on the dock tie it down. I walk onto the dock as George walks up. "This was not what I was expecting," he says.

"Sorry," I say. "There was a lot more people than I thought. They ended up being slave traitors. So I dealt with them quick. I hate slavers. One of the girls in my group was captured by slavers and sold as a sex toy. Lucky I saved her."

"I see," he says. "We will help these people." The people start coming off the boat and they are taken off the dock. The village doctors treat them. George notices 2 people and smile. "Did you know?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I say. We hear a scream and we turn to see Catherine. She starts crying and runs up to a couple. "I assume her parents."

"Yes," he says.

"I didn't know," I say. "I just took a guess that it might lead me to them. I did not expect this. They must have been very valuable as workers." Hours later I am fishing while writing some notes down. I am alone because everyone else has gone to eat. I hear foot steps come up behind me. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"They are resting," she says. "I have come to thank you for saving them."

"No one deserves to be alone in this world," I say. I turn to her. "You should go be with your family right now." She turns away. "Remember what I said and you will be a good swordsman one day." She sighs and runs off. I laugh. I turn back to the water and pull out my knight piece. "One day, I may come back to recruit her." I put the night piece away. I feel a tug on the line and reel in the fish. I frown. "Of course I get a tiny fish." I throw the fish back into the water.

 **Part 3.5: One week later**

I pick up my backpack as I get ready to leave. "Thank you for staying," George says.

"It was no problem," I say. "I wanted to make sure no one else was going to be a threat. Also I need to help your rookies a bit more." I hand him a book. "Here are more training tips; I hope they come in handy. I wish I could stay longer but its time I go home. My team is probably freaking out by now." I shake his hand turn to leave.

"Wait don't leave yet," I hear Catherine yell as she runs up to me. She stops to catch her breath. She looks at me for a second before turning away. Her face is red. "So maybe you are skilled."

"Are you blushing while admitting defeat?" I ask teasingly.

"Shut up," she says. She turns to me while still blushing. "I want you to train me."

"What about your parents?" I ask.

"They understand," she says.

"Alright I will train you," I say. "On the condition that you join my team, it means you will make money that you can send to your parents."

"I guess that is okay," she says quietly.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said its fine," she says and punches me in the shoulder. I laugh.

 **Part 4: Unknown location in Japan**

I am in some abandoned warehouse waiting on Sirzechs to arrive after I found some interesting information in my lap. Sirzechs appears with Grayfia, Serafall, and Ajuka. "I did not expect Ajuka and Serafall to come," I say.

"You said the information was important so what is it?" Sirzechs asks.

"The Boosted gear and Divine dividing gear have been reincarnated into their new hosts," I say. "The white one is already awakened. The red one still sleeps but will be active soon."

"That was worth rushing us?" Grayfia asks.

"There is more," I say. "I can't say much but soon the most amount of sacred gear will be active at once soon. Something big is coming."

"How much is most?" Ajuka asks.

"Almost all of them," I say and they look at each other. "It may be time to start planning an official peace with the angels and fallen angels soon."

"This is grave news," Serafall says. I kneel down and they look at him.

"I may not official anymore but I will do whatever in my power to help," I say.

"Stand," Sirzechs says. "No need to do that."

"Cartil," Ajuka says. I look at him. "Maybe it would be better to say this. Cartil Gremory how certain are you of this information?" Everyone looks at him and I laugh. My hair changes to crimson red and my eyes flicker to blue.

"How did you know?" I ask. "Wait don't answer that. You have your way to find this out. I am very certain since my system is hacked into all the factions sacred gear information." He nods.

"I hear you have a new knight," brother says.

"Word gets around fast," I say. "Who do you have watching me this time?"

"I can't tell you that," he says.

"Okay its Sona then," I say. "Rias would never tell you. So it's Sona. Like it matters anyway, we will be leaving Japan for awhile. I will check in when I need to." They leave and my peerage walks out of the shadows.

"So you didn't completely tell them," Yin says.

"I was never going to tell them who to look for," I say.

"It's because of that vision isn't it?" Nivana asks.

"Yes," I say. "It's the only chance my sister has a freedom without me becoming an enemy." I look at outside a window. "Issei, you will be in for a ride." I turn to Catherine. "That armor looks good on you." She blushes and turns away.

"Shut up," she says. I laugh. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you are pretty," I say. "Since it's only a matter of time I might as well do it now. Nivana, Lilian, and Catherine, how about I take each one of you on a date sometime?"

"I would like that," Nivana says. Lilian hugs me close.

"That would make me happy," Lilian says.

"I guess that is okay," Catherine says looking away while blushing.

"You are going down a dangerous road," Yin says.

"I will be fine," I say.


End file.
